Mystery Brony Theater 4000
Mystery Brony Theater 4000 (MBT4K) '''is an improv comedy series on YouTube created by Shaded Scythe Studios and The Central Florida Bronies, in association with Musician and Artist FP/FortePony. The series follows four bronies that make a deal with Hasbro Studios where they must watch My Little pony episodes from the past (Gen 1 - 3.5) in exchange for having their OC's written as background characters in Friendship is Magic. Throughout each episode, the four make wisecracking jokes and poke fun at the flaws of each reel they get sent in the style of a movie theater peanut gallery (You can see the silhouettes of the four ponies at the bottom of the screen). When they aren't watching movies they spend their time in the movie theaters lobby causing shenanigans. As suggested by the name, the series is a parody of ''Mystery Science Theater 3000 ''with familiar setups mixed with some original ideas in between (improvised commentary). Even though the first 4 episodes had a still image of an audience, it later became the first brony "let's watch" series to feature an animated audience. They've even featured several guests including SkiddleZIzKewl, Brawny Buck, and Viva "IMMATOONLINK" Reverie. They are also supporters of The Grand Brony Gala, a brony convention in Tampa, Florida dedicated to raising money for the Children's Miracle Network. As of September of 2015, it was announced that Cameron Hall was not returning to the show. They are currently on a hiatus, transitioning to Season Three. Cast * '''Zach (Portrayed by Zach Wannamaker): A purple Unicorn who likes cheese. He's often quiet and monotone most of the time. While watching videos he often makes references to anime and pop culture. * Evan '''(Portrayed by Evan Bernardi): A white Unicorn who has a scythe for a tail and always wears a black Shaded Scythe Studios Hat. When watching movies he's easily annoyed by music, flaws, and "stupidity". Evan is often the one that recycles jokes. Other times his jokes reference other movies and thing * '''Cameron (Portrayed by Cameron Hall): A dark blue Unicorn who wears a yellow scarf and glasses. Despite being the most egotistical he is also the most intelligent (for the most part). When it comes to watching movies he often references historical figures, events, politics, and sexual themes and subjects. He loves the music used in various episodes they watch. Out of everybody in the theater, Cameron is usually the one to get everybody laughing. * Higgins (Portrayed by Evan Higgins): A light blue Unicorn who has a long brown mane. Higgins is the most energetic and happiest character on the show. When watching videos he tends to doze off and make funny noises. When Davin died from watching Newborn Cuties, he was sent in his place. He may have a thing for Cathode. * Cathode '''(Portrayed by Sydney Plaza): A yellow Unicorn, that is drawn to look like a Television, that works at the Ponyville Theater of Friendship. She has an antenna for a horn, RGB eyes, TV color bars for her mane, and her tail is TV static. She's often getting involved or caught up in the shenanigans the other unicorns cause in the theater. She also may have a thing for Higgins. * '''Davin (Portrayed by Allen Smithee): A red Pegasus who wheres a skull cap that covers his eyes. Davin was a quiet and not so energetic as the other ponies. Despite this, when it came to watching movies his jokes often got the most laughs. He mysteriously died in his seat after watching Newborn Cuties. In the Season 1 Finale his ghost makes a cameo where he flies out of the theater reciting his catch phrase, "OH GOD!". * Finster '(Portrayed by Evan Bernardi): One of the executives at Hasbro Studios. Before leaving, him and Nana would have the duty of sending the movies to the Ponyville Theater Of Friendship. He isn't the brightest. He was also the cause of Nana leaving Hasbro after giving Michael Bay the rights to make ''Transformers: Age of Extinction in exchange for having a scene in the movie where Rainbow Dash turns into a machine gun. He was then given the task of finding a replacement for Nana by the Head of Hasbro Studios. * '''Nana (Portrayed by Chloe Hatfield): One of the executives at Hasbro Studios. She is often credited as the smartest of the Hasbro executives and often gets Finster to do the hard work. After hearing that Finster gave Michael Bay the rights to make Transformers: Age of Extinction she left Hasbro for good. * Gustavo (Portrayed by Evan Higgins): One of the executives at Hasbro Studios, and the replacement for Nana after she left. Gustavo is lost in space after a trip to sell toys on Jupiter went haywire. Gustavo communicates with everyone through a small CRT TV. * Turkish Casper: 'This is a ghost pony, that only speaks in this soundbite. He made his first appearance in A Very Minty Christmas. The origins of this ghost pony are not known. He's often found floating around the theater (visible or invisible). He has been seen in the following places: ** THE THEME SONG: As of season 2 he can be seen faintly at the part where it shows Hasbro's plan on the chalkboard. ** ''A VERY MINTY CHRISTMAS: He is heard faintly after Cameron says the line, "It's a flick from gen 3" ** BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE: ''He is heard in the background while Higgins and Cameron are having a conversation. ** ''SEASON 1 FINALE: ''He is seen in the background chasing a terrified Brawny Buck in the large crowd of ponies Fleeing the theater ** ''THE GREAT RAINBOW CAPER/THE TEA PARTY: After Zach destroys the Popcorn maker in his cheese machine You can see him taking "the ghost of the popcorn machine" away. ** ''MAGIC COINS PT. 2: ''Steals "the Ghost" of Cathode's birthday cake after its destroyed by a loose light causing it to ignite. Episodes '''SEASON 1 SEASON 2 Running Jokes *Whenever a character sneezes Evan often shouts out "Stop smelling (Object)". This joke originated from the first episode where a Breezie named Zipzee continuously smells flowers disregarding her allergies. *Whenever Megan, a character in gen 1, takes off with a Pegasus, the four all shout "PONIES!" in unison in high pitched tones. *Whenever the line "follow me" is used Evan shouts "Forrow me". This began on the episode Fugitive Flowers where one of The Flores says the line "Follow me" but is delivered as "Forrow me". *The gen 1 character Mr. Moochick is often referenced throughout the series. Commonly they make jokes of how he loses things and says the phrase "Aw I guess I lost it". Cameron often says that Mr. Moochick is himself in the future. *Whenever the word Seaponies is used when they come on screen Zach says the phrase "Call upon them". * Higgins is known for freaking out at animation and continuity errors, and are referred as "crown moments". This began in his debut episode Baby It's Cold Outside, where Higgins loses control after a crown starts being misplaced. External links * YouTube * Facebook * DeviantArt Group * FP/FortePony * Shaded Scythe Studios